


The Kegger

by afteriwake



Series: Academy Days [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Dorm Party, Drinking, Flustered Kirk, Gen, Grumpy McCoy, Hurt McCoy, I'm Sorry, McCoy is Not Amused, Out of Control, Party, Partying, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk had offered to let a few people use Bones's dorm while he was out to have a <i>small</i> party. But Bones got injured and came back to a raging kegger and is <i>not</i> pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kegger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdrisSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisSmith/gifts).



> So this fic was inspired by a prompt from **IdrisSmith** that I tweaked just slightly that went " _Kirk/Bones BROTP, Keg Party - Bones was having one of his night shifts and Kirk thought it would be a good idea to take over his friend's room and throw a party. Only Bones came back early after being injured on the job._ " As I set it after "The Rules," the only tweak was that Kirk intended it to be a _small_ party and it got much larger than anticipated. But I hope you enjoy it anyway, hun!

Bones cradled his arm in the sling to his chest. _Damn interns,_ he thought to himself. Who the hell drops damn near a hundred pounds of supplies on an unsuspecting doctor? He was lucky he wasn’t killed! Right now, though, he had his arm in a splint in the sling for safe measure and bandages covering up the stitches in his head and he was dealing with the concussion from hell. The staff at the clinic had wanted him to stay there but he already spent more than enough time there working. He’d be damned if he spent time recuperating there too. All he wanted to do was curl up in bed since he’d been given the okay to _finally_ pass the hell out.

Which, as he got closer to his residence, he got the sinking suspicion wasn’t going to be an option.

There were drunken cadets in various passed out stages loitering the hallway all the way up to right outside the elevator, his resident adviser among them. The clusters of people grew from single stragglers to duos to trios to more the closer he got to his room. Dammit, he should have _known_ Kirk would break the rules. He was going to wring his scrawny corn fed neck.

“What the hell happened to you?” a very intoxicated first-year cadet who was wearing a very familiar lampshade on his head asked.

“The same damn thing that will happen to you if you don’t get the hell out of here,” McCoy growled, glaring at the kid. The kid pushed past him and with his good hand McCoy plucked his lampshade off the kid’s head. He made it to his dorm and saw there was a small army of people inside, all talking and laughing and having a grand old time. The place looked like it’d been hit by a hurricane. He could feel his eye twitch at the sight. He had no problem with kids getting shitfaced on campus if they wanted to; hell, he’d done the same in college and med school, and he usually had a bottle of good old Tennessee whiskey on hand hidden somewhere Kirk couldn’t find it. But doing it in _his_ dorm when all he wanted was access to his bed and peace and quiet was the last straw. “JIM!” he yelled out over the noise from music being played at what he considered to be eardrum exploding levels.

“Shit!” he heard Kirk yell in reply. He looked around and saw Kirk had been trying to get people up and the hell out of the dorm. Maybe this whole party hadn’t been exactly what Kirk had planned after all. He still wasn’t going to give him any slack for the debacle, though, he decided as he moved closer to Kirk. “Hi, Bones.”

“Don’t give me this ‘Hi, Bones’ shit,” Bones grumbled when he got close enough. “What the hell is going on here?”

“I didn’t mean for it to get this big, I swear,” Kirk said. “But some of the guys in Exoarchaeology got a good deal on a keg of Ktarian beer and I said your room would be empty and one thing led to another and then _this_ happened.” He gestured around the room. “I’ve been trying to get everyone to leave, especially when word came from the clinic you got hurt because I knew you’d tan my hide for this. I swear I didn’t intend for it to get this crazy. But I managed to lock your bedroom before anyone got any bright ideas about going in there.”

Bones looked around at the utter wreck of the living room portion of his dorm. The furniture had all been rearranged and somehow the table had ended up on the counter so that there was a makeshift dance floor and DJ space. None of his lamps had lampshades, and he couldn’t tell where any of them had gone, aside from the one in his hand. All the lights had been replaced with colored bulbs, and all the touches that made the place _his_ seemed to have been gone. He hoped it was Kirk who had taken them and moved them somewhere safe or so help everyone who had been in his dorm, there’d be hell to pay. He turned to Kirk. “Get them all the hell out of here. _All_ of them,” Bones said.

Kirk nodded. “Got it.”

Bones went to his bedroom door, pushing through the crowded area to get there, and unlocked it. The room was blissfully dark and it appeared empty, though he could see Kirk had stashed things in it. Good. It meant his possessions were untouched and not broken. He locked the door again and went to the bed, lying down on it. He used his free hand and took the second pillow on the bed and plopped it over his face. The noise level from the other side of his bedroom door went down noticeably, for which he was grateful. It wasn’t quite quiet enough that he could hear a pin drop, but soon enough exhaustion overtook him and he was out like a light.

When he woke up the next morning the sun was streaming through his window and the pillow was no longer over his face. In fact, even though he was still in is medical scrubs, he was actually tucked into bed. When he sat up, he saw all the things that had been brought into the room for safekeeping were now gone as well. _Probably Jim’s doing,_ he thought to himself. He used his good hand to pull back the covers, curious to see exactly what the aftermath of that party looked like now.

Once he opened the door the sight that greeted him left him feeling rather shocked.

The living room and kitchen section of his dorm was the cleanest it had been since he’d moved in. Yeah, a few things were missing, like all the rest of the lampshades except the one he’d managed to steal back, and there were a few things there that he never remembered owning before, but generally they were improvements so he wasn’t going to complain. All in all, there were absolutely no signs that there had been a wild kegger there the night before other than the empty keg sitting on the table in the dining area.

His eyes moved over to the sofa to see Kirk sprawled out on it. He wasn’t sure if he should be a dick and wake him up for throwing the party in the first place or let him sleep for doing such a damn good job cleaning the place up. In the end, he decided to let him sleep long enough for a pot of coffee to be made and then he’d rudely wake him up.

Fair _was_ fair, after all.


End file.
